Dark Justice
by Tattoos for Liars
Summary: When the Light took over they made one fatal mistake: they took away the team's mentors forever. Now given the chance to go back and change things the future team Dark Justice have entered their past. The Justice Lords, recreated in Young Justice. DarkYJ
1. Five Years Down the Road

A/N – I've had this story just sitting around in my documents half-finished for a good while now. It came to me after reading "Making a Better Yesterday" and watching JLU's "A Better World" for the hundredth time. I love both but they got me wondering – why is the Justice League the only ones that get to go anti-hero? Young Justice would just as harshly affected if their mentors were killed as the mentors would be if their protégés were killed. So why are there so little stories about them going bad or anti-hero for purposes either good or bad?

So, I made one. Enjoy! The first chapters will come fast while much later ones slower.

Right outside of the city known as Happy Harbor, there was a mountain. No had been allowed near it for years, restrained to the city limits as they were. Yet right then six people were all hidden inside a secret base that has been erased from the books many years prior. After all, they had no other base to go to anymore – the Watchtower, both of them, were destroyed. They were all waiting, some more patiently than others, for their seventh teammate to call.

"Where is he?" Flash muttered, pacing at super speed across the middle of what was once a living room. It was now the meeting room of this particular group of heroes and heroines, the living room now a smaller side room that was practically unused. Seven chairs of various styles made an uneven circle surrounding the middle point of the room.

This middle point Flash was currently pacing. The other heroes and heroines sat in their respective chairs, watching either him or the giant monitor.

The Flash costume was not much different from before, with one exception: the red spandex suit could now become covered in thin but powerfully protective black armor with an audio command from Flash, highly resist to all forces such as fire, wind, and water. Flash always activated it, having a good bit of his carelessness knocked out of him after the 'Day of Light', as the current totalitarian government demanded it be called. Flash and the other heroes all deemed it the 'Day of Darkness' for that was the day the world began to fall apart, the day their own personal worlds ended.

Flash didn't have the armor on now though – in fact, he didn't even have his cowl on at the moment, something few masked heroes did anymore except for when showering. None of them knew when they'd be needed to do another job. The cowl pooled on his shoulder blades, revealing his worried face.

"Calm down Flash; he'll call soon. You know how he likes to take his time." Superman muttered in irritation from his position in his steel chair. Even without their cowls on they were all still superheroes. Their secret identities had died within them many years ago so that only their superhero halves of themselves were left.

Flash paused to stare at Superman for a moment. "'Likes to take his time'? He's not taking his time; he's being damn slow on purpose!" Flash spat angrily. Superman sat unfazed at Flash's angry words and cussing. Flash had a nasty habit of cussing every chance he got. The others stopped scolding him for it long ago. "I'm surprised you even bothered to speak at all. It's been what, a damn week til now, almighty Man of Steel? Or are they calling you the Man of Bloody Steel now?"

Superman did look different now. The costume was the same, but the colors were switched up. The blue part of his costume had been changed to black and the yellow part of the S shield had become black too, the once yellow belt now the only blue part of his costume. The red 'S' now looked like splattered blood, as Flash had once put it.

Superman growled low in his throat. Flash didn't bother to flinch anymore. They all knew how animalistic Superman was, but they also knew that Superman wouldn't dare hurt the last people he had left in the world. They had introduced him to it in the first place.

"Hush, Flash. He will call soon. He has never failed to call before." Lightning Trident said emotionlessly from his chair, his pale blue eyes dulled over like always. There was rarely any emotion in his dark face anymore. His chair was a plastic beach chair, slightly dented but useable.

Lightning Trident wore a long sleeved fishnet shirt underneath an ocean blue shirt, the fishnet sleeves visible. On his shirt was his symbol: a grey storm cloud with a wavy blue line underneath it to symbolize the ocean, an upside down yellow trident running through it, the trident design jagged as to look like lightning. He also wore black pants with black army boots and ocean blue gloves, a seaweed belt around his waist.

Flash shut up and returned to his pacing. He didn't listen because the hero was their official and unofficial leader, no; Flash listen out of respect for his childhood friend, who he had known since before they were even teammates. There was no reason in not listening anyway – arguments with Superman would get him nowhere, as Superman barely spoke as it was.

A delicate sigh seemed to echo through the room, as Flash's footsteps were so light they were soundless, a product of hours stealth of training. Their owner lifted up her fingernails and examined them, flippantly noticing their long length and pink painted perfection, just like in the human teen magazines. She sighed a second time from her floating wooden kitchen chair.

"Why are we even here right now anyway? I have better things to do right now – like bashing Light heads in." She said with only mild curiosity.

Another heroine smirked viciously, spinning on her ripped bar stool to look at her. "You mean breaking apart Light heads from the inside out, don't you Lady Martian?"

Lady Martian was quite stunning. Her shirt was now green with the same red X across it, yet cut into a lower V to emphasize the X. The yellow center of her red belt was now black, her skirt now just above her knees and tighter but ripped slightly on the side to allow normal movement. Her blue boots were now blue heels and a matching blue cape floating behind her. Her long red hair was shiny slightly with health, curling at the ends.

Lady Martian gave a gleeful smile. "You know me so well Tigress." Then her smile dropped into an annoyed frown. "But I agree; he is taking forever."

Red Arrow rolled his eyes from his green loveseat taken straight from his old mentor's house, lounging back in relaxation. It only bothered him when he thought too much about it.

Red Arrow hadn't changed his costume at all outside of making the feather on his fedora green. Yet Tigress had changed herself quite a lot. Her once green outfit was now black with orange stripes slashed throughout it, the upwards arrow replaced by three white claw marks across her chest. She no longer wore a mask but did wear contact lenses to make her eyes appear golden and slit, hiding her sapphire eyes. Her once long blonde hair was let down and cut short just above her shoulders. Three claw lines scared her left cheek, looking disturbingly like the symbol on her chest. Her black bow and arrows were at her feet; her fake metal nails gripping the bar stool and spiked steel boots hanging just above the ground.

"You know, back in the old days I heard you were an extremely patient person – almost as much as Trident here." Red Arrow said to her, motioning to Lightning Trident. "Now you're just plain impatient."

Lady Martian let out a girlish giggle and batted her eyelashes at the red clad archer. "You know what they say, times change – just look at Flash." She said, flipping her gaze to the other red hero.

Flash just huffed in annoyance, still pacing. His worry for his friend was starting to take over. What if something went wrong with the experiment? He didn't want to deal with Lady Martian right now.

"You know, I used to like you when you weren't bipolar Megan." Flash snapped, pausing to run his hand through his bright red hair, green eyes narrowed with the intent to hurt. He smiled cockily when he saw her seductive smile drop and an ugly scowl mar her face. It was practically an insult to call each other by their old names; after all, those people were dead for all intents and purposes.

"Well I think I liked you better when you were Kid Flash, Wally." She said dangerously.

Flash held back from punching the girl – he hated his old name, more than the others hated theirs – but before he could respond the large monitor screen lit up, the face of their missing comrade's face appearing larger than life.

Flash swiveled his head to see his old friend. Letting out a relieved smile Flash blurred over to his chair, sitting upright instead of lounging backwards in the bright red loveseat like he usually did, practically vibrating in excitement, cowl back in place.

"Did it work? Did you get it?" He said instantly.

The black and blue dressed figure on the screen switched his gaze to his friend before saying warningly, "Flash."

Flash rolled his eyes. It wasn't his fault that their dark clad friend trusted him the most – Flash wasn't going to keep it a secret. And he could be excited if he wanted to. After all, he had plenty of reasons. "Don't 'Flash' me – I'm older than you. Now tell me – did it work?"

"Wait a second," Tigress said, seeing Flash's excitement. "You know what's going on." She accused the speedster with narrowed golden eyes.

Flash grinned cockily at her. "Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"What news do you have?" Lightning Trident demanded in his usual monotone. Somehow the Atlantian managed to be both demanding and uninterested at the same time. The black and blue figure turned to him.

"For a few months now Flash and I have been working on a project," The hero began, taking Flash's hint to include him. Flash wasn't a genius like his best friend, but he wasn't a slouch when it came to science either. "It took many long hours and lots of work, but last night I put together the final pieces and managed a test run this morning. It worked perfectly."

Flash let out a hoot of happiness, fist pumping the air. "Yes! It worked! Oh dude, how long til-"

"Calm down Flash," the hero on the screen said, a bit of amusement in his tone that only showed up for Flash. He lost it quickly. "I'm still just testing it out. However, very soon it should be ready for transport."

"Transport?" Red Arrow asked. All of them were confused; what had those two gotten themselves into now?

The figure nodded but gave no further explanation. Tigress gave an irritated sigh.

"I hate getting information out of Bats and speedsters – it's like pulling teeth." She muttered under her breath. Said Bat read her lips and smirked.

"I'll let Flash explain," Nightwing said from the monitor screen and Flash nodded happily before calming down. A serious look in his eyes he turned to the rest of the team.

"Several months ago the two of us came up with an idea. What if we could stop the Light before they became powerful? What if we could go back and save the world one more time, really save it, not just annoy the Light like a fly buzzing around their heads like we do now? We'd know how to beat them, because we'd know what they're going to do. They wouldn't stand a chance against us."

"So you're saying what?" Lady Martian said sarcastically. "Go back in time?"

Flash looked her in the eyes. "Yes. We go back in time, lock up our mentors and past selves in Mount Justice for their safety, and then go take down the Light. Kill all the criminals that we know supported them – maybe even some who didn't while we're at it. The Day of Darkness will never happen. Our mentors will never die. The world won't go to hell." The protégée of the Flash paused for a moment, sending a glance at his best friend on the monitor, Nightwing. The protégée of Batman met his gaze evenly, shared meaning flowing between the two for a second. Flash turned back to his other teammates. "Dark Justice will never have to fight a losing battle."

The members of Dark Justice, once known as Young Justice, stared at each other. Their two friends were dead serious – they wanted to go back in time.

Lightning Trident was the first to speak.

"I will go with you." He said. For once, their seemed to be some spark of emotion in his dulled over eyes. It looked something like determination, or a sense of duty. None were sure, having seen little emotion in Lightning Trident's, once Aqualad's, eyes in years; not even when he killed Light members.

"I owe it to my King. I promised myself I'd die before I let any harm come to him or my Queen, and I failed. I must keep my promise." Lightning Trident explained solemnly.

Flash grinned slightly.

Superman, once Superboy, nodded silently. The Man of Bloody Steel didn't really have to say his reason anyway – they all knew it. Supes would never abandon any of them, and wouldn't dare miss a chance to see his idol once more time and show him how much he had grown. After all, he could fly now.

Flash's grin grew.

Red Arrow, who had joined the team the day after Green Arrow had died, began nodding feverishly. "Me too; I'm the oldest anyway, so it's practically a requirement that I go."

They all saw through his excuse; Red Arrow really wanted to see his mentor again to make things right. They all knew how guilty Red Arrow felt about never forgiving Green Arrow, how much it killed him.

He and Tigress were all about revenge these days. Tigress practically lived for it – it was all she had left. So none of them were surprised when Tigress's eyes lit up and she gave a feline smile, like the cat that caught the canary.

"I'm in. I'd love to get the chance to get proper revenge on my dear old man." Tigress, once Artemis, practically purred, images of freezing cold revenge floating through her head like sugar plums.

Nightwing was smirking slightly. He had expected Tigress to say something like that.

Lady Martian seemed to be considering it heavily. She looked at each one of her teammates before looking at the pictures mounted on the walls. All the major League members were posted there, their memorial pictures framed and mounted their so securely that only a Dark Justice member could even hope of getting it down without destroying it. The mentors were all in the middle, small lights Lady Martian had demanded back when she was Miss Martian lighting up their faces in a small private sort of glory.

Lady Martian's eyes uncharacteristically softened at the picture of her uncle J'onn. She looked so much like the old Megan at that moment it was almost scary. The others said nothing, watching her – they all cherished these moments when Dark Justice's most psychotic member acted like her old self. It was like she was sixteen again.

She only softened for her Uncle J'onn's memory anymore.

Then her eyes hardened with resolve and twenty-one year old Lady Martian was back. She turned to Nightwing and drew her lips back into a sickly sweet smile that looked frozen over by ice. While Tigress was the master at red hot anger, Lady Martian was an unofficial ice princess; she knew how to both hide and expose her anger through chilling smiles and eyes like ice pricks.

"Don't expect me to just leave you guys hanging. We'll never make it if the whole team isn't in, so how could I refuse?" Here was where the ice pricks came in, where her smile became truly chilling. "But try not to keep secrets from the rest of the team Nightwing, Flash. Something'll pull us apart if you guys keep secrets."

The look in her eyes said very clearly who would be doing the pulling apart, and this time Flash had to work to not flinch. Nightwing never had to work at such things – he was practically a second Batman, minus certain troublesome morals. But Flash wasn't able to keep his cold-heartedness outside of his killing mode, at least not fully. It just didn't work that way for him.

And Lady could be quite terrifying when she wanted to. Maybe it was the fact that she's as unpredictable as Superman was when he first became a hero as Superboy.

Flash and Nightwing met eyes once more, loaded messages flying between the two. Then both nodded to each other and faced their teammates.

"You're right Lady. Secrets will destroy us, and we're the only hope the world has. Dark Justice must put out the Light, and we'll do just that." Nightwing stared out the group of once young. now fully grown, heroes. He was the youngest at eighteen, yet he was far from a kid. He lost all chances of being a kid when his parents were murdered, followed by his adopted father.

"Now here's the plan."

~Interesting cast of characters aren't they? None of them will be the same, but Megan will be the most different from her original self than the others mainly because she's so…not evil. Red Arrow will probably be the most like his old self though he will change a bit – he's a little less forceful and stubborn than he used to be because being stubborn made him lose Green Arrow, his adopted father.

Artemis throws caution to the wind even more than Wally ever did – she's practically a villainess now – and Wally will lose his flirtiness, along with his a good bit of carelessness. He thinks things through more. Dick will be a mini Batman but a little cockier, if you can't tell. Conner will be like an animal for the most part – stripped down to only bare instincts – and Kaldur is literally emotionless.

~For I Will Run You Over


	2. Disappearances and Appearances

A/N – I don't much to say as I usually say stuff at the end. Other than I don't own Young Justice and Dark Justice are totally mine.

_5 years before_

"**Identification: Black Canary**."

"OK, it's the official, the recognizer is broken. Do I look like Black Canary to you?" Kid Flash exclaimed as he appeared in the kitchen. Artemis and Robin both blinked in surprise before busting out laughing as Kaldur chuckled quietly to himself, attempting to be polite.

"I don't know KF; you two do have the same shaped face – very feminine." Robin managed to get out between chuckles.

Kid Flash glared. "When you get identified as Megan we'll see who is laughing." He grumbled with narrowed eyes.

Megan then appeared in the doorway as if she had been called with Superboy right behind her. Both seemed confused as to why everyone was laughing.

"You OK Wally?" she asked looking concerned. Superboy just stared blankly.

"Actually, it's Black Canary now." Artemis muttered just loud enough to be heard, sending all three into another fit of laughter. Megan and Superboy still looked lost.

"Don't mind them," Kid Flash said sending them all an irritated look. He turned to Megan and Superboy. "The recognizer thingy is broken – it keeps giving people all the wrong names. How it got that way I don't know." He smiled at Megan. "Mind helping a guy out here beautiful and knocking them out with your mental powers so I can prank them in a painful and embarrassing fashion?"

Megan smiled at Kid Flash's puppy dog look. "Sorry Wally, no." She said, shaking her head slightly in amusement.

Kid Flash's smile grew. "Then can you kiss it better?" he asked. Artemis rolled her eyes in disgust.

"**Identification: Superboy**."

Superboy blinked in shock. "It really is broken." He said in amazement, as if just realizing this. The team turned to the doorway, wondering who it was coming through.

Red Tornado was met with a group of expectant stares. He gazed back, cocking his head slightly.

"Is there a problem?" he asked. They all quickly looked away.

"**Identification: Wonder Woman**."

Kid Flash blurred beside his best friend, a mischievous grin on his face. "I bet it's Martian Manhunter." He whispered conspiringly.

Robin matched his grin perfectly. "I've got my money on Superman."

"I heard that." An intimidating voice said as Batman appeared. Kid Flash and Robin looked at each other and busted out laughing, much to the others confusion. Kid collapsed onto the kitchen floor in his hysterics.

"N-no…way…dude!" He choked out between fits of laughter.

Batman was not amused. "Kid Flash. Robin." He growled. Both quickly attempted to rein in their laughter, not wanting any punishments from the Dark Knight.

"Sorry Batman," Robin said, attempting to pull Kid Flash to his feet. It took a strong pull, but soon the speedster was upright once more.

Kid Flash put on the straightest face possible. "Sorry Bats." Batman glared at the teen but quickly turned to Red Tornado.

"We're fixing that." He stated clearly, as if it was already fixed. Red Tornado didn't get the chance to respond as Megan interjected.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Megan asked cheerfully, floating several inches off the ground with hopeful eyes. She twirled in a circle of joy when Batman nodded.

"Ooooh, what is it?" Kid Flash asked immediately, holding out the 'o' sound in 'oh'. He was just as excited as Megan. In fact, the whole team was ready for their next big mission.

Batman and Red Tornado both looked at Young Justice. Red Tornado looked as emotionless as ever, but Batman's mouth was set into a hard line.

"The Justice League has gotten some disturbing information lately. It seems that lone heroes all over the world are disappearing with no obvious reason. No, Red Arrow has not been targeted yet." Batman said seeing Kid Flash and Robin's worried looks. "But many heroes and heroines are in danger and the Justice League has put the mission as top priority. We've gotten a tip from one heroine who got away as to whom she believes the next target is. But more importantly we've found something disturbing about the pattern as to who's being attacked – all the independent heroes and heroines that are disappearing are young. They're going after younger heroes with little connections, probably hoping no one will notice.

"As such we are giving you all a simple mission – stay put and no heroing for now." Batman finished.

Young Justice stared at Batman in horror. "No helping people?" Kid Flash sputtered out.

Batman nodded looking unaffected but serious. "Yes. The mentors have all come to an unanimous decision – our protégés will all be staying out of the limelight until we find out who it is kidnapping the young heroes."

"But why would they target us?" Megan asked, confused. "Few people even know about Young Justice, let alone who's in it. Why would we be at risk?"

"Because that's the kind of heroes they seem to be going after." Batman stated clearly. "We don't want these people getting our partners. So right now you need to lay low. We would like to advise you to stay here for now, but you can go home if you want. Either way Young Justice is taking a little break."

Robin glared full out at his mentor. "'A little break'? Batman – we're heroes, not cowards! What kind of heroes would we be if just gave up and hid at a little threat?" Robin raged, eyes burning behind his domino mask.

Batman glared at his partner. "You'd be smart ones. You kids are still inexperienced in many ways. And you will listen to your superiors. None of Young Justice will be helping anyone for right now."

"It's just until we figure out where the other heroes have gone." Red Tornado said, daring to interrupt a fight between two Bats. Luckily the two Bats ignored him.

Robin scowled at Batman and stormed out of the kitchen. Kid Flash, just as furious as Robin but not stupid enough to interrupt his argument with Batman, followed him out of the room in a red fuming blur.

Batman left the way he came seeing no use staying there. Artemis however hadn't gotten her own anger out and began to rant at Red Tornado, who merely stayed there and let her yell at him until she became too angry to speak anymore and left the way Robin and Kid Flash had. Superboy himself was furious but stayed silent, and Aqualad left for his own room, irritated but defeated. He could not and would not defy his King's orders.

Miss Martian wasn't really angry at all – more, she felt disappointed that her Uncle J'onn didn't trust her to take care of herself, so much so that he and the other mentors had put them under house arrest.

Artemis's door slammed loud enough for everyone to hear and Megan sighed, getting out some ingredients. She needed to bake something. Superboy went to the fridge to get out some milk and eggs, falling quickly into their routine. Red Tornado left like Batman, leaving Young Justice alone in their house arrest.

Batman came back several hours later and fixed the recognizer thing; though no one came to greet him they were all so angry. It wasn't until late that night that everyone had calmed down enough to come out their rooms.

Megan had actually made something edible tonight, so they all ate Megan's food for dinner. Dinner was silent and Megan couldn't help but feel awkward – Robin, Artemis, and Wally were all silently seething while Superboy stared at his food moodily and Kaldur sat calmly resigned but making no move to cool his friend's tempers like he usually did.

Today really was a mess.

A fist slammed onto the table. Artemis turned her fiery gaze to each of her teammates, a dead serious look in her eyes.

"Who cares what Batman says?" She asked with thinly veiled fury. "I say we help people anyway. I don't care if they know we're disobeying them – it's our job!"

For once Kid Flash was in total agreeance with the female archer. "Uncle Barry should know better than to tell me to lie low. I mean, do they expect us to just watch people get hurt and not do anything? Dude, it's just not happening." Wally said. Even in civilian clothes he looked like Kid Flash.

"I will not disobey my King's orders." Kaldur said firmly, catching the two hyped up hero's attention. "I couldn't if I wanted to. He has instructed that I do not work as a hero until they find the kidnapper. There are no loopholes – I must listen."

Robin looked hesitant too even though he was angry. "Guys, I don't think we can be heroes, even if we wanted to. Batman would find out and then he might cancel Young Justice as a whole."

Wally looked at his best friend with a raised eyebrow. "Come on Rob, our mentors are being idiots and we know it! We are better than they think – they're just underestimating us like they did that day we found Superboy! We need to show them that we're strong enough not to be captured like those lone heroes! I refuse to be underestimated." Wally said, channeling his inner hero.

"Guys," Megan whispered. Her voice was so quiet after all the yelling that it caught all their attention. "It's not that they're underestimating us. It's not even really about the fact that they care about us too much to risk our safety, though that's definitely part of the reason." Megan was now tearing up, looking incredibly dejected. "The bigger reason is that they don't trust us. Not one bit. If they trusted us to take care of ourselves they wouldn't have put Young Justice on suspension. They'd trust us to know when we were in real trouble and to call for help. But they don't. So they've shut us down."

Megan was now crying full out and disappeared from view, turning invisible. They all saw her chair topple over and hit the ground, and her sob out of the room.

The other heroes stared at where Megan had disappeared. She was right, and they had let their anger at their mentors cover up the fact. Their partners didn't trust them to take care of themselves at all. They were treating them like little kids who couldn't handle themselves because that's exactly what their mentors saw them as. Megan was completely right and it hurt.

The angry rebellious mood from before was now heavy and depressing. The Young Justice team went to bed that night upset and disappointed in themselves.

The next morning everyone went into the kitchen for a half-burned breakfast still depressed. Megan was cooking like it was Thanksgiving, desperately trying to get past her own sorrow. Everyone ate in silence.

"_Identification: Kid Flash_."

"**Identification: Miss Martian**."

The team turned to the doorway knowing full well that both Miss Martian and Kid Flash were inside Mount Justice. Batman must not have fixed the recognizer properly.

A red figure blurred inside the kitchen then halted at the stove. The Flash grabbed a piece of overly-crunchy bacon and chewed it happily. However, noticing the team's depression he frowned slightly.

"What's wrong kids? Wally?" Flash asked, leaning against the counter. Artemis wondered for a moment if Flash had a cold – he sounded a bit different from usual. She angrily pushed the worried thought away.

Wally said nothing, refusing to even look at his uncle. Flash frowned even more.

"What's do think's wrong Flash?" Black Canary said sarcastically, entering the kitchen. Her voice, sarcastic as it was, was not unkind – it bordered on understanding.

Flash sighed sadly and closed his eyes as if just remembering. "Oh yeah, I forgot. Look Wally, I know you're upset, but we really are worried about you – all of you. I don't know what I'd do if you just disappeared like how these heroes are disappearing." Flash sounded like he really did understand, but Wally just ignored him.

Black Canary sighed. "Come guys, say something."

Silence continued to prevail in the Mount Justice kitchen. The teens weren't eating, but they weren't looking at Flash or Black Canary either. Unable to take the silence any longer Superboy finally spoke up. He always kept his emotions in – but for once they needed to be spoken.

"Superman has all the reasons he needs not to trust me, but for the other mentors not to trust their partners – it's not right. You have every reason to trust your partners. They've done nothing to make you not trust them." Superboy said. There was real conviction in his voice and it surprised both older heroes.

"Not trust you guys…?" Flash asked, sounding unsure. "Why would we not trust you guys?"

Wally finally snapped. "Because you're putting us on _lock down_!" Wally screamed. "Megan's completely _right_! Superboy's _right_! You guys _don't_ trust us, even after all we've done!"

Black Canary stiffened slightly, but they both stood there calmly taking in every word Wally said.

"We trust you." Black Canary said. She had as much conviction in her voice as Superboy had a minute ago. But there was experience in it as well. "You don't know how much we trust you – we'd trust the whole world to you if we could. And one day, we will. We don't underestimate you guys at all, Wally."

Robin noticed Flash try to disguise a flinch as a twitch when Black Canary said Wally's name, and wondered briefly what that was about. But he pushed it to the back of his mind, focusing on the current situation. None of them could doubt Black Canary was telling the truth even if they'd wanted to.

Black Canary's words soothed Young Justice and dispelled all the sorrow from the team. Megan brightened back up, as did Wally, and that enough to cheer up the whole team. Flash and Black Canary stayed around for breakfast, Flash eating as much as Wally and Black Canary smiling at them all sweetly.

After breakfast the team went into the living room to relax a bit, quickly getting into silly arguments about what movie to watch. Flash and Black Canary excused themselves, saying they needed to check up on some of the other technology in Mount Justice to see if it had broken like the recognizer.

As soon as they had found the hidden holding room that they were sure Young Justice didn't know about yet the two slipped inside and relaxed. Flash activated his armor and Black Canary shifted back into Lady Martian, her sweet grin becoming a cocky smirk.

"I'm almost surprised we tricked them with you flinching like that. Ever heard of acting, _Wally_?" Lady Martian said with that cocky smirk. Flash flinched and growled lowly at her before shaking his head exasperatedly.

"Sometimes I wonder why I'm still friends with your ass. You have absolutely no redeeming qualities." Flash muttered under his breath. He left the 'anymore' unspoken, knowing she would hear it in his thoughts – she was no longer stingy about reading people's minds, even their Superman's.

"Besides, you weren't exactly the best actress either – and you're our main undercover agent! You deliberately baited me there, so don't expect me to not react. You know me better than that you bitch." Flash continued.

Flash walked over to the large security monitor just a few steps from the thick lead door. It was on the same wall as the door was, and just as big as the other monitor. Flash sat in the dusty chair in front of the keyboard, causing the dust to fill the air. Flash coughed a bit, waving the dust away at super speed. He pressed the power button, activating the monitor.

"Hook, line, and sinker," Lady Martian said seductively, batting her eyelashes. Flash rolled his eyes, having a sudden empathy for Artemis when they were younger and he would always hit on Miss Martian.

"Just activate the damn containment cells already, _my Lady_." Flash commanded her, irritated. Lady Martian smirked at the sarcasm at the end of his sentence – Flash always said that when she got on his nerves. That and called her _Megan_, a name that brought up memories too strong for even her, and experienced telepath, to repress.

Sometimes she wondered who fought with Flash more, her or Tigress.

Lady went to do her job anyway – she would listen to Flash, as he and Nightwing were in charge of this whole operation. Sure, Trident could change their plans any moment, but there was no reason to. Those two had really thought this through, she had to admit.

The chair and monitor weren't the only things covered in dust. The whole containment room was coated in it. The cells were three walls of plexiglas infused with lead and titanium and one metal back wall that were at least three feet thick of lead-infused titanium and who-knows-how-many feet of mountain behind it, making it near indestructible. You could still see clearly from both sides of the plexiglas, but the door into the each cell only opened from the outside, requiring a pass code then a finger print to unlock. There were giant X's made of metal which held a cuff at each end of the X, meant to hold the captives in an eagle spread style against the wall. A single light bulb hung directly overhead the center of each cell.

Lady Martian smirked happily. There were just enough cells to hold the mentors and their younger selves in, safe and sound. Funny how, by keeping their younger selves under house arrest in Mount Justice to avoid the Light, the Justice League was actually putting them in Dark Justice's way. And while Lady Martian considered herself a heroine – and she was, so much so that her uncle would be proud of her if he was still alive, damn it – sometimes she wondered if they were the best people to watch over their somewhat childish selves. They weren't the same heroes their mentors, or even their younger selves, had been.

Lady Martian took out the special light bulb she had stashed on her. It was designed to give out artificial red sunlight; for the mentor Superman of course. They had even tested it on their Superman – it worked perfectly on the clone, and should work on original Superman with no bad side effects besides temporarily removing his powers. She also pulled out several small circular metal devices with a bird on them. She quickly attached them to the wall, high enough up that you'd have to fly or float to retrieve them. She waited a moment by the cell doors before turning impatiently to the Flash.

"Open the cell doors already Flash – we don't have forever." Lady Martian snapped. Flash rolled his eyes.

"There's a lot to reload Lady. It takes a while and trust me, I'm living it for much longer than you are." Flash shot back. "Now one more second and I'll have the entire future tech system loaded in. Not one piece of Wayne tech from now can sense it, Nightwing's positive."

"I don't really care about you and Birdbat's mutual nerdiness – I want to get done and get out so we can move on with our plan." Lady snapped, using the group's nickname for Nightwing. She didn't care how this preliminary stuff worked, she was ready for the main event.

Flash ignored her and kept typing too fast to follow. "Here we go, cell doors and passwords. One more second…there." Flash pressed a button and all the cell doors opened. "Fix 'um up and we'll be out of here. Let's hope Young Justice doesn't notice how long we've been gone."

"Robin might, but Kid Flash has the intelligence of a doorknob – _he'll_ never notice." Lady Martian remarked smugly.

Flash pressed a quick sequence of buttons with a cocky grin. "There – now mind readers and all other types of telepathic powers are disabled when inside the cells." Lady Martian scowled at him but was silent, wanting nothing more than to beat her teammate and sometimes friend dead.

~Chappie two is nice and edited. I'm so happy for all the reviews I got!

I wonder what the Light is up to now? Keep reading and you'll see!

I will tell you that I enjoyed writing the conflicts between Flash and Lady Martian in this chappie. They used to get along so well as Young Justice but now that they're Dark Justice they clash. Tigress and Flash get along about as well as they do, though they do get along in some sense. And though Young Justice is a bit suspicious, they just realized they are yet.

~For I Will Run You Over


	3. Tigress Hunting

A/N – Thank you all for your reviews. Please continue reviewing! I own nothing except Dark Justice.

"You're getting slower and slower Uncle Barry – soon I might be able to outrun you walking!" Kid Flash exclaimed when Flash and Lady Martian returned. Lady Martian was in her Black Canary disguise again and Flash's armor was deactivated.

Young Justice was currently playing a video game, Kaldur and Megan both sitting out so the others could play. Wally had paused it when the two heroes entered, making Robin groan in irritation. Artemis huffed and Superboy just shrugged and turned to look at Black Canary and Flash.

Flash smiled playfully, squashing all uneasiness he might of felt. He had been mistaken for his uncle before as both the Flash and Wally West, the later no longer existing in his mind. His voice had become very similar to his deceased Uncle's as he'd grown up.

"Yeah right Kid – I can still beat you any day." He shot back lightheartedly. Wally beamed.

"Did you guys find out who was kidnapping those lone heroes?" Kaldur asked concerned.

Black Canary shook her head solemnly. "Not yet, sadly. We'll find them eventually though, and take 'um out. Don't worry – we'll take care of it." Then she smiled. "Thankfully nothing else is malfunctioning, so you guys should be fine in here. We'll have to get Batman to double check his work on the recognizer – I'm surprised the genius messed up on it."

"I'm sure Batman just wasn't focused on it." Robin said, instantly defending his mentor.

Black Canary and Flash both laughed at the thought of the Dark Knight messing up anything, let alone a simple recognizer. The messed up recognizer was Nightwing's work, having purposefully snapped several wires to make it so that it miscalculated the person's identity. It was mean to be a cover, so that Lady Martian could come in as anyone and no one would know otherwise. Batman had fixed it however and the recognizer had correctly labeled both of them that morning. Thankfully no one else had come through to prove it fixed. Nightwing had broken it again during breakfast, so they should be good.

Besides, both future heroes knew that the League wouldn't come to check up Young Justice til tomorrow. Tomorrow they would move into the next part of their plan: locking up both their younger selves and their mentors.

Black Canary turned to leave. "We'll see you guys tomorrow!" Flash called to the young heroes, knowing it to be true.

Wally waved at his uncle as he left and grinned at his teammates. "I'm glad they trust us." He sighed happily. He didn't know what he would do if his uncle and idol didn't trust him. Uncle Barry was practically his dad. Robin grinned in agreement – Bruce was practically his world.

Megan nodded enthusiastically. Her uncle meant everything to her; she'd do anything for him and didn't know what she'd do without him. Kaldur nodded as well, feeling the same about his King as Megan did for her uncle.

Artemis, not one for gooey emotions, just unpaused the game with a sneaky grin and the digital fight began again, Kid calling out indignantly about Artemis 'cheating'.

"**Identification: Hawkman**."

The next day the members of Young Justice all turned to see the familiar form of Black Canary enter. They were all enjoying a nice lunch in the kitchen – Megan hadn't been able to repeat her previous success from two days ago so they had made Kid Flash run out for a pizza.

"It can never get it right, can it?" Black Canary muttered amused. Robin frowned, sensing something weird. Kid Flash just grinned mischievously.

"Don't worry about it getting your gender wrong. It did that to Batman too." Kid Flash said. Black Canary and the members of Young Justice laughed at that, some at the very idea and some at the memory.

"I wish I could have seen that." Black Canary said with a smirk of her own, knowing that technically, she had.

Kaldur caught the attention of the older heroine. "Are you here to check up on us? Because we're fine; our mentors need not worry so much."

Black Canary was shaking her head before Kaldur had finished. "Nope, I'm here of free will. Flash couldn't come today – he had guard duty for the injured heroine." None knew she was lying on that last part. Flash was actually waiting just outside Mount Justice with the others, waiting for her to give the signal that the coast was clear.

"Ah, I knew you cared Canary." KF joked holding his hands over his heart.

Black Canary huffed. "Don't be annoying. Now, you kids want to see something really cool?" She said, catching all the young heroes' attention.

"You bet!" Robin said grinning while Kid Flash fist pumped. Even Superboy looked interested.

"I'm glad you all are suited up – that means we don't have to wait. Follow me." Black Canary said. She lead them down several of the lesser used Mount Justice hallways until they got to a dead end hallway with no doors. She led them all the way to the end before stopping at a blank wall.

"Uh, no offence Black Canary, but there isn't anything here." Artemis said in confusion. She felt slightly on edge, with Aqualad and Robin sharing her feelings. Superboy, Kid Flash, and Miss Martian were plain confused.

Black Canary just rapped the on the wall rapidly three times in a row. A muted click sounded and the whole wall slid aside to reveal a stark white room. Amazed, the whole team wandered inside.

"What is this room?" Superboy asked, noticing the see-through rooms. Those plexiglas boxes didn't look friendly in his opinion.

Black Canary smirked. But instead of looking cocky it looked devious to them. "The containment room. Sleep well. Activate." She commanded. With a rapid knock on the side wall the secret wall door swiftly began to close.

The Young Justice team, realizing that they had been tricked, made a mad dash for the door. Only Kid Flash got through, blurring out just before it closed. The others ran straight into the closed door. Superboy pounded into it but it barely dented the thing. He growled angrily.

"What did she mean activate?" Artemis said warily, her bow in her hand with an arrow strung.

"That," Kaldur said, pointing to the circular devices on the walls. Robin had just enough time to see that there was some sort of black symbol on it before a large hole opened on the symbol, a yellow gas pouring out.

"Crap!" Robin hissed. "Cover your breath!" Robin commanded, covering his own mouth with his breathalyzer.

Aqualad, Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy all covered their mouths and noses, but it was no use. Robin watched his teammates quickly collapse to the ground in a dead faint.

"This is a disaster, heavy on the dis." Robin muttered. Now that he thought about it, he was starting to feel a bit dizzy. Robin's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. His last thought was on how in the world Black Canary had gotten a chemical that could get through his breathalyzer and why she had turned on them in the first place.

Kid Flash zipped into the hallway. He spun around to see the secret door closed, Black Canary standing there with her hands on her hips and a frustrated look on her face. "I should've known you'd get out. I should've just activated those stupid devices and closed the door with no warning. Shit." She muttered.

Kid's hands curled into fist and he glared at Canary. "What the heck? What was that for? You're supposed to be a hero!" Kid Flash yelled.

Black Canary sighed. Some things about Flash didn't change with age. "I _am_ a hero. And I really didn't want to do this, _Wally_. Whatever, I suppose." Black Canary took a deep breath and let loose a loud screech. The powerful screech sounded through the hallway and Kid Flash clamped his hands over his ears, trying to block out the sound. It was too strong and with pain ringing through his ears and head, he collapsed.

Black Canary gave a gleeful smile and clapped her hands together. "Finally! Now, to double check." The future heroine reached out with her mind into the containment room. Yep, all their younger selves were unconscious, KF included.

Black Canary shifted back into Lady Martian, considerably happier than yesterday. She reached out with her mind once more to detect the six awaiting minds outside. With another smile, she sent out a simple message.

_Young Justice is down._

It took about three seconds for Flash, clad in his usual black armor, to appear beside her, coming to a graceful stop. He looked down at his younger self lying unconscious on the floor before turning to glare angrily at her.

"You weren't supposed to hurt them!" Flash snapped.

Lady Martian rolled her eyes. "He got out. I had to contain him before he informed the League. It's not my fault you like to mess up plans."

Flash just continued to glare at the young woman. "You just screeched because it was me. Anyone else you would have mentally lulled unconscious." Flash muttered accusingly before moving over to pick up his younger self in his arms. Flash had to admit that this was a little strange, even for Dark Justice.

The rest of the team finally made it to the hallway. Tigress glared at Flash the second she saw him. "You could have waited for us, Crimson Speedster." She growled, but there was a light tone to her voice. She was being extra nice to anyone who sped up her revenge.

"I don't see the difference between Scarlet and Crimson." Flash muttered and Lady Martian reopened the containment room door to reveal the fallen Young Justice members.

"Crimson is associated with blood." Superman said plainly before picking up his younger self. The other Dark Justice members moved to recover their respective younger selves with Red Arrow leaning against the doorway, unconsciously shifting to guard duty. They locked their younger selves up in the cells, making sure to be careful. None of them wanted their younger self hurt any more than they wanted their mentor hurt.

"Man of Bloody Steel," Flash reiterated, fondly petting his younger self on the head before exiting Kid Flash's cell. Wally West was still alive here, and it somehow made his younger self different from his future self. He just couldn't figure out what that difference was yet.

"Guys, we all know the Light likes to make us the villains; there's no need to rub it in to each other." Red Arrow said from his doorway, thinking of his own press nickname – Bloody Arrow. _Honestly_ he thought, rolling his eyes.

Tigress snorted in agreement. "Our press sure does love blood, doesn't it?" She asked sarcastically. She then turned to Lightning Trident, a huge feline smile stretching across her face. "Sportsmaster is dead. It was easy enough to hunt down the man like the rat he is – _was_ – and have my fun. I haven't felt this good in a while." She practically purred in delight, her golden eyes seeming more alive than they looked the last time she killed her father.

"Good for you Tigress," Trident said, not bothered in the least. They had lost their morals when they'd lost their mentors. "Nightwing, when will they be here?"

Nightwing lifted up a blue and black gauntlet and pressed a few unnoticeable buttons. A screen appeared on the gauntlet displaying something no one else but Nightwing could see. "In just over half an hour Batman and Martian Manhunter should show up to check on Young Justice if my memory serves me right, which it does. However, we can call in the heroes a little early if we want to. I'm sure if, say, Kaldur sends in an emergency message to League that Mount Justice has been attacked, we can guaranty all the mentors will show up."

Everyone looked at Lady Martian. She huffed angrily. "Why do I feel I'm doing all the heavy work?" She asked and no one cared to respond. With a sigh she morphed into Aqualad and left for the living room with its giant monitor.

"Red Arrow, I want you to go get your younger self and bring him back here. You should be able to remember where you were. Superman, you know what your job is. Tigress, you have watch duty. You've gotten enough action this morning." Trident commanded before exiting the room, the rest of Dark Justice trailing behind him.

Tigress planted herself in the monitor's chair. On the screen was the all the security cameras in Mount Justice, both inside and out. Tigress just stared at the screen, replaying her father's death over and over in her head. She could feel the violent, clawing hunger that had begged for revenge inside her chest ease once more. It had been there since the day her father, just a week after the Day of Darkness where her mentor was killed, came to her apartment she shared with her mother and set loose a set of tigers on them, saying that hunting was his new favorite sport and that he wished his traitor of a daughter would've died with her mentor. Sportsmaster had known everything thanks to Light, and he had come for revenge.

The tigers had killed her mother before she could even get her bow, to her devastation. In a blind fury she had killed the tigers, earning herself a painful clawful to the face among other wounds before they both were death. Her father had then set a hunting gun on her, but she had dodged the bullet and shot her father in the neck with one of her sharp tipped arrows before she knew what she was doing.

Later on, after her team had told her that what she did was perfectly acceptable in her situation and that they didn't hate her for it, she had secretly wished she had shot him in the eye instead, that she had covered his body in arrows slowly and painfully instead of killing him with one quick shot. He had taken everything from her – he had deserved a longer, more drawn-out death.

She had made sure he got it this time – Sportsmaster hadn't even known she was his daughter until the slow, bloody end.

Oh yes, revenge was sweet.

~I wish these chappies were longer but I'm trying to not put out everything I have at once. Don't worry, I've already have the next three or so chappies done, they just need to be edited one last time.

Did you like Tigress/Artemis' past? I know that she isn't wearing the original Tigress costume but I like the one I made up. It's pretty much the one she wears in my other story, "Close To You". And I wouldn't make any of the members of Dark Justice go insane without a reason.

Also, I've been thinking about, after I finish this story, writing one that tells the actual tale of the Day of Darkness and the things the team went through to change from Young Justice into Dark Justice and go further in-depth with these seven characters. I've kinda fallen in love with them. If enough people want me to I can start before I finish this story. Just a thought.

~For I Will Run You Over


	4. Green Arrow, Black Canary, Batman

A/N – Thank you everyone for your reviews. I only own Dark Justice.

Batman stood just outside the injured heroine's hospital door. The League had moved her to the medical bay of the Hall of Justice, despite her claims that they could have left her in the public hospital. She was stubborn, this one.

Batman and Aquaman were both standing outside her door because Martian Manhunter, Flash, Green Arrow, and Superman were supposed to meet them there. They had all decided to discuss what to do about Young Justice – whether to keep them on suspension or to reinstate the team. Well, Superman didn't know this, but if he did he wouldn't show up and Bruce refused to allow Clark to avoid Conner if he could help it.

And being Batman, he could.

Flash zipped up beside Aquaman, a grin on his face. "Hey Aquaman, hey Bats. Ready for the meeting?"

"What meeting?" Superman asked as he and the other mentors arrived. Batman sent a glare to Flash who just shrugged, a grin still on his face. Batman looked at Superman.

"No getting out of this one Clark. We're having a meeting to discuss whether Young Justice should stay active while this kidnapper is out and about and you're joining." Batman said.

Superman shook his head looking uncomfortable. "I'd rather not Batman." Superman said, holding up his hands defensively and taking a step back.

Batman growled at him. "You're coming Superman."

Superman glared back, suddenly on the offensive. "No, I'm not."

The two heroes stared each other down. They seemed ready to spend hours like that, just staring the other down with their gazes, but they didn't get the chance as a special communicator that only the mentors had went off. Batman didn't hesitate a moment as he looked away and answered it along with the other mentors.

"Is there a problem?" Batman asked immediately into the earpiece.

"B-batman," a breathless voiced said. The mentors all recognized it as Kaldur, Aqualad. "My K-king, is he there?"

"Kaldur? What's wrong?" Aquaman asked immediately.

"The kidnappers came here. T-to Mount Justice." Aqualad whispered exhaustedly and the mentors all froze in horror. "We tried to hold them off, but they overwhelmed us before we could get to the monitor. Kid Flash, Robin, Artemis – we all got separated fighting. I found Miss Martian and Superboy. They're holding them off while I contact you." Aqualad explained. He sounded like he was ready to fall over any moment.

"We need help and fast, they need my help, no, _Megan behind you_!" Aqualad went from a breathily quiet to desperately loud quickly, and J'onn flinched at Aqualad's exclamation.

"We're on our way. Hold on Aqualad." Batman said quickly before cutting the link. He rushed towards the teleporter without a word, pushing other heroes out of his way as he ran through the halls. Flash shot off in a blur of red, worry for his nephew pushing him faster than he had ever gone before. The other mentors followed Batman and Superman followed after the rushing mentors, concern growing.

"What's wrong?" Superman asked as he ran behind Green Arrow and Aquaman.

"The kidnappers have attacked the team," Green Arrow called back. "Hopefully Barry is nearly there, if not already there. We need to hurry!"

Batman and J'onn were the first two in the teleporter and were gone in a flash of light. Green Arrow and Aquaman followed quickly. Superman got there just as a breathless Black Canary turned the corner and ran into the teleporter room, Red Tornado right behind her.

"What's wrong? I just got a mental message from Martian Manhunter to go to Mount Justice immediately." Black Canary said very quickly, blonde hair still swinging.

"Mount Justice has been attacked," Superman spat out very quickly before teleporting just outside Mount Justice. Black Canary gaped for a moment before entering the teleporter, Red Tornado right behind her once more.

Superman appeared outside Mount Justice's secret doors just as Flash ran to its doors. Superman had to jump out of the way so that Flash didn't run straight through him Barry was in such a rush to get inside Mount Justice.

Superman ran inside, barely noticing Black Canary and Red Tornado on his heels. He halted in the kitchen, where the other mentors had stopped.

"Where are they?" Superman asked immediately. Against his will he thought of Superboy being hurt, but fought down the worry. Superboy was not his problem and Superman still wasn't sure what to think of him as it was.

"There's no evidence of a fight here." Batman said, eyes scanning the perfect kitchen. "Nothing. There would have to be something, if not at the secret doorway than inside. But so far there's nothing here."

"Something's going on. Something's wrong." Green Arrow said quietly. He sent suspicious glances to the table and chairs, as if they were going to transform into the kidnappers and the injured Young Justice team.

"Spread out and cover the base," Superman suggested, and the other heroes nodded in agreement. They would search this place high and low to find their partners.

"I'll go alone." Flash said instantly before shooting off. He had been ready to hunt down Wally the moment Aqualad had said the base was attacked. He zoomed through the hallways, searching aimlessly for his nephew.

Green Arrow and Black Canary set off as well, Red Tornado going with Aquaman and Superman going with Martian Manhunter. Batman went on his own, knowing that if another hero went with him they would only slow him down.

Green Arrow and Black Canary ended up at the team's bedrooms. The Boy Wonder's was the first and the two heroes entered it carefully, examining their surroundings for any clues as to where the team itself had gone.

"Robin? Artemis?" Green Arrow called out to the perfectly clean room. No answer came and Green Arrow shook his head in frustration and disappointment.

"We'll find them," Black Canary said comfortingly, placing a hand on the archer's shoulder.

"It feels so sudden. One second we've got the kids under the best protection we can give, and the next they're missing and we're at a loss. I can't lose another kid Dinah." He whispered. They went into the next room, Wally's room. It was just as dark and empty looking.

Black Canary looked at him seriously. "We won't Ollie. We'll fight to the death to keep all of them and you know it. No kidnapper is gonna hurt them."

"We aren't the ones in danger. You are." A distorted voice said and both heroes turned around to see the door close, putting them in complete darkness. They went back to back but neither could see the speaker anywhere. There were no windows underground to let daylight in.

"That's why we're here. To help you." Several rapid punches hit Green Arrow in jaw and gut, sending him down and out. Black Canary felt Green Arrow let out a gasp before collapsing. She turned only to feel something hit her hard in the back of the head. She collapsed, unconscious.

"Visor Off," their attacker commanded.

The visor part of Flash's armor, meant to cover his eyes and let him see thermal images similar to how his goggles once did, lifted up and disappeared into the armor. He gazed down at the two mentors on the ground sadly. He wished they would have come quietly, that they would have just stayed put while Dark Justice took care of it, but both him and Nightwing had determined that their mentors and younger selves would do no such thing. They were against killing unlike Dark Justice and would only work to stop them, even if they sacrificed themselves by doing it. And neither Nightwing nor Flash could let that happen, not again.

Flash threw Green Arrow over his shoulder and lifted Black Canary bridal style, carefully as not to jostle them.

_I have Green Arrow and Black Canary._ Flash called out mentally to the minds connected to his. _See you guys in the containment room._

The Crimson Speedster then sped off without waiting for any of his teammates and friends to reply back, knowing they all heard him.

Batman entered the cargo hold warily, expecting just about anything to jump out. He had found nothing on his way here but that didn't mean something wasn't waiting in the shadows. Ready to hurt Batman like they had hurt Dick.

_Dick_. He knew he didn't show it enough, but he loved the boy like a son and wouldn't have let a fly harm him if he could help it. But Dick wouldn't let Batman or Bruce hold him back, and neither had the heart to do it. Dick was a hero and would always be whether Batman approved or not.

Batman would strangle whoever had taken Dick when he got hands on them.

Batman looked sharply around the cargo hold, taking in every detail there was. There was no sign of anyone being here but that didn't mean there wasn't. Batman made his way to the silent bioship, making sure to check if anyone was inside. He felt eyes coming from somewhere and it put him on edge.

The bioship was dark and empty. Batman did a thorough sweep of it anyway and found little trace of Robin. Still missing. Batman's eyebrow twitched in irritation as his heart clenched in worry.

Batman walked cautiously out of the bioship only for something to fly at him the second he touched the ground. Batman dove out of the way, back into the bioship. He grabbed a batarang as whatever-it-was hit the bioship's hull, making a clang that said it had bounced off harmlessly.

Batman pressed his back against the wall of the bioship right next to the open door, adrenaline pumping. Whoever had Robin, had _Dick_, was right outside this door. Batman was instantly determined to obliterate them. He threw the batarang aimlessly, trusting his instincts and luck to help him.

It was then that something flew through the open door and into the bioship. Batman looked down and recognized it as one of those arrows that Green Arrow and Red Arrow used, ones that contained boxing glove or nets instead of sharp points. Batman had only a moment to dive behind a chair before the thing opened up and released a yellow gas.

Batman grabbed his breathalyzer and slipped it over his mask to secure clean oxygen. He stood, ready to get out of this Martian ship and confront whoever it was who kidnapped Young Justice. But when he took a step Batman realized his feet were getting wobbly and his focus off balance.

"The gas… is getting…past my breathalyzer!" Batman said in shock, gasping in-between words. The next thing the Dark Knight knew he had fallen to his hands and knees struggling to fight the gas. Batman could faintly hear the footsteps as a figure entered the bioship. The gas was still in the air and Batman wondered if they would drop as well.

The figure stopped before him. "Sorry Batman, but you don't stand much of a chance." They said and Batman was so dizzy that he couldn't tell if the voice was male or female.

But then Batman remembered that these people had his son and fought it. His hand grabbed the figure's ankle and pulled, bring the person to the ground. Batman wanted to tackle them and beat them to a bloody pulp until they gave Robin back, but it then that the gas finally took over.

Red Arrow pulled himself to his feet again, rubbing his now sore back – that fall had hurt and he had landed right on his unprotected back. He looked down at Batman.

"I forgot this one was full of surprises. I think I underestimated him; he fought that knock-out gas better than any of us ever could. I'll have to tell Nightwing." Red Arrow said to himself. He reached to pick the Dark Night up and threw him over his shoulder, making sure to be careful. Nightwing would kill him if Batman had a single scratch on him. It was the reason he chose to use an arrow filled with Nightwing's special knock-out gas – it wouldn't hurt the hero, just put him to sleep. No injuries to get him murdered over by one of his closest friends.

Red Arrow winched when Batman's cape fell over his injured arm. Damn. That batarang had scraped his arm, leaving a shallow yet stinging gash.

Batman may be uninjured, but didn't mean Red Arrow was. Just his luck.

Focusing a moment on his mental connection with his teammates, Red Arrow mentally called out, _I got Batman. No worries Nightwing, he's safe and sound. _

A black blur appeared stopped in front of Red Arrow and only years of experience kept him from starting. "Did you get your younger self?" the distorted voice of Flash asked.

Red Arrow shook his head. "My younger self is busy at the moment if my memory serves me correctly. I'm getting him next. Besides, Nightwing said I'd be of better use helping contain the mentors so Trident told me to wait. You here for Batman?" Red asked.

Flash nodded and Red Arrow, making sure to be careful, handed the unconscious Dark Knight over to him. Red Arrow was pretty sure his friend grinned and not smirked underneath the armored stealth suit, but he still had trouble predicting such things. His friends were no longer as predictable as they used to be, even the Flash.

"See you; oh, and Green Arrow's in the containment room already." With that the Flash left, not even waiting for Red Arrow's reaction. Red Arrow sighed. He wasn't sure how his old mentor was going to react, but he hoped that he would forgive Dark Justice.

But most importantly, Red Arrow hoped Green Arrow would forgive him.

Red Arrow set off for Star City, where he knew his younger self was currently fighting members of a particularly violent gang. Let's hope that his younger self, at least, was somewhat predictable.

Man he was a horrible psychic. Either that or his friends had changed and he was still stuck the same.

~Finally, the main event is coming. Also, if you think Dark Justice (their anagram is DJ, isn't that neat?) is taking down the Justice League or Young Justice too quickly, remember they have not only personal experience with both group's fighting styles but they know the past heroes very personally and have spent several months planning their attack. Young Justice and the League members have no advantages here and are caught by surprise. The past heroes don't even have home field advantage, so basically they're screwed.

The next few chappies will be the League members getting captured by Dark Justice. I will also be delving further into each Dark Justice member's past and how they have changed and became who they are in the future.

Red Arrow's biggest aftereffect of the Light's takeover was that he never got to accept Green Arrow's apologies and now never can. I personally think that Red Arrow has already forgiven Green Arrow somewhere inside himself in the actual series but won't admit it – he is very stubborn. This future Red Arrow is plagued by the fact that Ollie died thinking Red Arrow still hated him. I feel bad for the guy because how horrible would it be for your parents to die thinking you hated them and you can now never tell them that you don't?

This didn't dig deep much into Flash as much as it did the reasons they are capturing them. I'll get more into future Flash's head later – I got it all planned out.

I love my DaddyBats there. Don't you? It's so adorable I had to put it in. A bit of Green Arrow's fears for his kids as well. Chou! Review!

~For I Will Run You Over


	5. Aquaman, Red Tornado, Flash

A/N – This one is – I hope – longer and satisfying. It's late and I need sleep – I have All County Band in the morning and afternoon, I can't wait to preform! – but I felt that, in response to all my wonderful reviews, that I could final edit this chappie and send it out to all of you. This one's coming out faster than my other one but seeing as over half is already written and I'm getting a constant stream of new ideas thanks to reviews, it's not that surprising. I will tell you I'm already at the part where everyone is captured. Can't wait!

Red Tornado frowned slightly as they scanned the training room. There were no signs of their charges anywhere, everything they found adding up to more and more nothing. If there was a fight here, something would be broken, or burnt, or something.

Aquaman scowled at the training room walls. Kaldur was here somewhere, and he would find him. But this room was empty, he determined, and there was no use staying here.

"Let us go Tornado, they are not here." Aquaman said his worry growing. Kaldur had sounded so tired and scared – he had to be somewhere. Red Tornado nodded and the duo left the room.

The hallway lights were scarce making the hallway dark and ill lit, long shadows covering large spaces. In Aquaman's mind it was a Bat's paradise. It was times like these that Aquaman was glad Batman was on their side, because imagine the horror the Justice League would have to deal with if they had to worry about Batman coming out and attacking them every time the lights went off?

They wandered down the hallway looking for the next closest room. Aquaman spotted the always bright lights of the medical bay a ways down the hall and smiled hopefully. The medical bay was a perfect place to hide – maybe Aqualad was making base in there.

Aquaman got Red Tornado's attention and pointed towards the medic bay, those artificial lights were casting long shadows over the rest of the hallway. The other hero nodded and the two went through the deepest part of the shadow before stepping into the light of the medic bay, leaving the door open behind him.

At first glance Aquaman was disappointed; everything was perfectly in place with no stains or disturbances to be seen. Aquaman's heart sank as he looked further at into empty medic bay, just standing there in the doorway – Aqualad was not here and doubtfully ever was in the first place.

So where was he?

He turned to Red Tornado, disappointment obvious on his face. "Kaldur is not here Red Tornado – we must move on to the next room."

Red Tornado opened his mouth to respond but didn't get the chance to as suddenly a bout of electricity surged through the android and the Atlantian. Red Tornado let out an inhuman scream as the electricity began to disrupt his mechanical functions. Aquaman held in his, pridefully refusing to allow his unseen enemy the privilege of hearing Atlantis' king scream.

Aquaman fell first, his body collapsing onto the ground. It didn't take long for him to fall unconscious. The second he was out the electricity stopped, much to Red Tornado's relief. He fell onto his hands and knees, unable to support his body weight any longer.

Gasping unnecessarily the android turned his head to their attacker, steam coming off of his metal body from the fried circuits inside. Their attacker was half hidden by the shadows, but Red Tornado could see his dark skin from his lower arms and legs.

"Who are you?" Red Tornado breathed out. If he knew how to hate something, he would have to hate electricity more than anything.

The dark skinned figure paused for a moment before saying, "Your friend, though you will not see it that way." Then the figure's hand lifted up reveal a small mechanical box with a single button in the middle, a small antennae poking out of the top. The attacker pressed the button and against his will Red Tornado felt himself shutting down.

"No," Tornado let out brokenly but before he even had the chance to fight it his vision went black and he shut down.

Lightning Trident stepped out of the shadows, wondering if this is what it felt like to be Nightwing. After all, both this little machine and the shadows were things that belonged to Bats, not Atlantians. But if his King was safe, well then, that's all that mattered. His job had been to get both heroes so it was a good thing they had worked together.

He would have thought he was glad they worked together but he felt no such thing. It was as if he was an android like Red Tornado. He never really felt anything anymore, not even fear at the fact that he felt nothing. Because it was just that, a fact, and Trident lived on facts now.

Fact: The future was horrible and preventable.

Fact: Dark Justice could change it.

Fact: To do so, all members of the Light must die, along with all criminals no matter if they were involved or not.

Fact: He had made a promise to his King that he did not keep.

Fact: He could now keep his promise.

They were simple facts and they were all Lightning Trident needed.

_I have my King and Red Tornado._ Trident mentally called out. It was a well-known fact that Lady's ability to link their minds was incredibly useful. A fact he agreed with immensely.

A second later the Flash appeared, dark armor making him disappear and then reappear as he went from dim light to long shadows. He stopped with silent feet in front of Lightning Trident. The Flash might have frowned when he saw the fallen heroes, but the armor made it hard to tell. Lightning Trident wasn't sure and it made him feel off balance for a moment. The unsure feeling that came with opinions and emotions always did this to him and he longed for the comfort that came with knowing for sure. Something only revealed faces and cold hard facts could give him.

He needed the stability like humans needed air when drowning.

"I'll need to take two trips. No offence Trident, but Aquaman is heavy. Red Tornado isn't any lightweight either and I'm a bit worn out from carrying Batman all the way from the cargo bay." Flash said as he swung the android over his shoulder. He was more careless this time, knowing he wouldn't hurt the metal hero.

Lightning Trident just nodded. He would watch over his King until Flash got back. The electricity hadn't hurt Aquaman too bad, but it would keep his mentor unconscious until he was safely in his cell.

He only had to wait a few moments before Flash was back, this time leaving without a word. Lightning Trident guessed Tigress was putting them in their cells but with Flash's speed he could be putting them away himself. He didn't know.

Not knowing small details like that were permitted – after all, no one knew everything and it would be stupid to believe he could. Just the facts. That's all he needed.

Nightwing watched from the shadows of the ceiling of the living room as his best friend's uncle zipped throughout the room, looking for clues. He had to admit Lady had done her acting wonderfully – the lack of any battle wounds on Mount Justice had definitely left them all baffled. If anything Lady Martian had probably made Kaldur too emotional sounding.

Nightwing couldn't really remember the time when their Atlantian showed anything. The only thing he honestly remembered from the old days was some of his adventures with Batman, Kid Flash, and Young Justice, his time with Young Justice the haziest. Self-repressed memories and all – it was the only way he stayed sane anymore with everything they'd done. If he hadn't repressed his memories he'd probably be as crazy as Lady Martian or as catatonic as Lightning Trident.

Nightwing didn't want hurt Barry – the man had been nice to him when he was younger he faintly remembered – but his mind was running short on non-injury causing answers. He didn't have any of his knock-out disks left – he had sacrificed all the ones he had brought with him to capturing Young Justice. Nightwing couldn't wait too long either or the hero would leave and Nightwing would have lost his chance.

"Kid? You there buddy?" Flash called and for a moment Nightwing couldn't help but document the differences between his friend and his friend's mentor. His Flash was much more careful – he wouldn't have _dared_ to yell out his teammates name like an idiot in the middle of mission even if they were missing – and had more emotional restraint – as Barry was obviously distraught making him an easier target.

It seemed the unsubtle approach was the best way to go. Barry's emotional state should make this both easier and harder, if he played his cards right. After all, Flash could either run away or he could rush Nightwing. And after spending hours training with Flash Nightwing knew how to handle fighting speedsters.

Nightwing commanded the suction cups on the bottom of boots, which allowed him to hang from the ceiling like the Bat he truly was, to release with the twitch of a finger. Nightwing fell upside down and flipped in midair, landing silently on his feet with years of practice as both an acrobat and a superhero. He rose to full height just as Flash turned in his direction.

For a moment the two superheroes stared at each other. Nightwing knew he was quite a sight, young and powerful looking in his light blue and black suit, black hair wild as always and domino mask covering his eyes. That and the fact that Flash had never seen him before probably added to his mystic, as Flash once called it.

Flash's eyes narrowed with suspicion and his fists clenched. Nightwing stayed relaxed.

"You! You're one of them!" Flash accused, a furious look consuming his face. _Worry and fear at their worst,_ Nightwing couldn't help but think.

Nightwing tensed against his will at the accusation. Flash was bumping Nightwing with the Light; the ones who Dark Justice knew were kidnapping the lone heroes. It was one of the worst insults anyone could throw at him. Nightwing was a hero, not a vicious monster like the members of the Light. He could never kill Batman.

Nightwing forced himself to relax once more and stayed silent. Flash's temper seemed to grow and he rushed the acrobat, grabbing him by the neck and slamming him into wall. Nightwing had predicted it though – thank you speedster teammate – and braced himself a millisecond before impacting the wall. His feet dangled just above the ground.

"Where. Is. Kid. Flash?" He ground out, looking more furious than Nightwing could ever remember him looking. It was a bit surprising, but Nightwing quickly moved past the emotion.

Nightwing cocked his head to the side, almost curiously, and asked, "What makes you think I have him?"

Flash didn't hesitate a second before slamming the young man against the wall a second time, positive this strange costumed person had a hand in his partner's disappearance. Nightwing held back a smirk with ease, knowing he was just fanning the flames.

"I just _know_. How'd you get into Mount Justice anyway? This is a secure base." Flash demanded. _Or used to be_ was left unsaid.

Nightwing let his smirk show this time. Flash might have intimidated him if he had been younger and less experienced, but Nightwing was no longer a big-eyed kid and had seen the worst the world had to offer. A furious Barry Allen couldn't scare Nightwing.

"Exactly how you did – I walked in." Nightwing said.

Flash, having had enough of the intruder's dodging, launched his fist at him at super speed. But to his shock the young man moved his head a second before making Flash miss. The man then swung his knee upward, hitting Flash in the gut. The breath left Flash and he let go of Nightwing, who then sent a flurry of punches and hits to Flash's unprotected stomach. Flash collapsed to his knees, clutching his stomach and doubled over.

Nightwing allowed a quick proud smirk to cross his face before vanishing – the speedster surely hadn't been prepared for _that_ – knelt down in front of the current Flash.

"You're nephew will be happier than you know to see you." Nightwing told him earnestly, wiping all emotions from his face as he said it. He wasn't really talking about Kid Flash – more, he meant his future Flash.

Nightwing quickly struck Flash on the back of the neck, hitting his pressure point with perfect ease. Flash collapsed in an unconscious heap.

_Barry's down Flash. _Nightwing thought into the connection.

Flash appeared in a blur of black beside Nightwing, standing over his unconscious mentor with strung out nerves. He was practically vibrating. Nightwing knew Flash only had eyes for his predecessor so he lifted himself upright and left for the containment room. It was Flash and his turn to watch over Young Justice and the mentors he decided. He would send Tigress to help Red Arrow. The archers made an excellent team even though they both insisted they were horrible at coordinating with each other.

It wasn't until Nightwing way halfway to the containment room that Flash zipped past him with a red bulk in his gentle arms.

~Another one out. I've still got more already written out but I want to pace myself. I don't to put out three chappies a day and then have nothing for a week – no matter how awesome three chappies in one day would be. I want to give people the chance to find my story and be left in suspense for a while.

How do you like this one? Lightning Trident – I honestly don't know where I got that name and I made it up myself along with Lady Martian, though I found a while ago that there actually is a Lady Martian somewhere (who knew? I didn't.) – lives only for facts. I got because he is the one most in control of his emotions. So, he becomes so overrun by them after Atlantis is destroyed – explain that later – that he uses that emotional control to completely eradicate his feelings. I will let you know that they aren't truly gone, just buried so deep down that he can't feel them anymore, though they will spring up sometimes. He's still living, not a robot like Red Tornado, so he does have emotions.

Superman was so close! If only he'd thought of future evil versions of the kids. Oh well, it is kind of a stretch but as superheroes you'd think they'd think of everything.

Nightwing is a cocky one. Though personally, I don't find it much of a stretch that he just repressed his memories. He basically forced himself to forget things to save himself the pain and to keep his mind intact. Nightwing isn't crazy like most of the other Dark Justice members – I think I only left Red Arrow, Flash, and Nightwing with enough sanity to be called somewhat sane, and they're all still messed up in their own ways – like the fact that they all can now be considered coldhearted serial killers.

!Review!

~For I Will Run You Over


	6. Superman, Martian Manhunter

A/N – Sorry it's been a while but life's been cruel, taking up all my time. Leave me alone life! I need to update!

Oh, and I realized I put something about Superman in the last chappie's author's note. Totally ignore that, it was meant for this chappie not the last. Whoops, oh well.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the wonderful, peace-loving people called Dark Justice.

Superman had heard Flash yelling from a faraway room only moments ago, but he hadn't thought enough of it to focus on his yelling until it was no longer going on. He now listened intently from the hallway J'onn and him were going down.

"Flash got suddenly quiet." Superman warily informed the other. Martian Manhunter paused from his searching to look at Superman.

Superman understood and shook his head. "I haven't seen or heard anyone, including Miss Martian." J'onn nodded – his worry was palpable despite his otherwise calm face.

"Do you hear what made him loud in the first place?"

Superman paused as he recounted everything he had remembered Flash yelling about. "He…he was yelling for Kid Flash obviously. After a while I tuned him out for other things, but…" Superman said. He stopped as he remembered the single words that had gotten his attention here and there. "But then I think he stopped yelling _for_ someone and started yelling _at_ someone. I don't know. I wasn't listening to him – more blocking him out."

Martian Manhunter frowned. He was as confused as Superman was. "Let's go check on his location. Where was he?" J'onn asked.

"I think he was in the living room." Superman said. The two floated in that general direction, both concerned. The hallways were long and empty as they got closer to the living room.

Nothing made sense Superman thought. The base was fine, perfect even, which it shouldn't be if kidnappers had broken in and had a huge fight the Young Justice. There wasn't even a sign of the kids being here. Nothing was adding up and it was starting to grate of Superman's emotions; worry for all the kids, even Superboy, was seeping in faster than he could control. Everything was confusing and wrong and every time he tried to explain it the same idea kept coming up inside his head.

The kids were tricking them. Kaldur had called them in for a fake emergency and the kids were just toying with them like this was one big game of hide-and-seek and the mentors were it.

Superman pushed the thought away. Even though he had never personally interacted with Artemis, Miss Martian, and Superboy, he had heard enough from other heroes to know they wouldn't pull something like this. And he _knew_ Robin, Kid Flash, and Aqualad would _never_ do anything like this – he had spent many wonderful times with all three and had learned that even though Kid and Robin were troublemakers, even they knew the limits.

So the only reasonable answer was unreasonable. Where did that leave them?

Superman didn't know.

The pair had made to the living room but it was completely empty. The only sign of life was stuff thrown in several wild directions courtesy of an anxious Flash.

"_Is anyone there?_" a small voice mentally echoed from some nearby room, ringing with fear as it traveled through their minds. A familiar voice.

J'onn froze and sent out a desperate "_M'gann?_" Superman mentally strained to listen.

An internal whimper. Superman couldn't tell where the originator was but he bet J'onn could. "_Uncle J'onn?_" That was Miss Martian – Superman and Martian Manhunter were both one hundred percent positive.

"M'gann!" J'onn shouted out loud before phasing straight threw the several walls into the kitchen before Superman could tell him to wait. A frustrated sigh emerged from the Man of Steel as he took the longer route, zooming through doorways so as not to crash straight through walls. Batman would make him personally pay for the repairs if he destroyed the base.

Superman threw open the closed kitchen door – who had closed it? Superman had been the last out and remembered leaving it open – and shot into the room without processing the scene before him.

So he froze when he realized that the Martian collapsed unmoving on the ground was not Miss Martian but Martian Manhunter. He was out cold but Superman could still hear his heart beating. He let out a sigh of relief before getting down beside his friend.

"J'onn! What's wrong? Are you hurt? J'onn?" Superman asked worryingly.

Someone _tsked_ from behind him. Superman tried to turn only to find that some telekinetic force was keeping his limbs in place. Even he couldn't fight this strange telepathic pressure. "You should have known better to let him go run off alone Superman! What if someone had tried to hurt him?" The voice was indignant and definitely female. Superman would almost say she sounded protective.

He gritted his teeth. "I think someone wanting to hurt him would do something like, say, knock him out." Superman retorted angrily. This was one of the mysterious kidnappers, he knew it. Now if only he could distract the young woman's concentration to where her hold wasn't so strong, he could break loose. She was powerful, this one.

The young woman didn't respond immediately and Superman felt something leak into his mind, making his consciousness waver and his eyelids droop. He felt like he was about to fall asleep which was strange as Superman hadn't been this tired a moment ago.

"I'm no kidnapper. I'm just looking out for you because you don't know how to watch out for yourselves." Her voice was lecturing, like a parent scolding a child.

"No warnings." She snapped suddenly, as if to remind herself, and them Superman felt drowsiness smash into his mind like a hammer, making the whole world go black in the wake of sleep.

Lady Martian dropped herself to the ground from where she had been floating a gleeful smile gracing her face. The Flash _so_ owed her a foot massage after all of this – he had bet against her ability to take out Superman. She had showed him!

Smirking she sent out a mental message to her teammates. _You owe me my foot massage Flash! Superman is down and so is Uncle J'onn. Dear God I forgot about Uncle J'onn!_

Her smirk dropped into a horrified expression and she landed on her feet to clumsily dash to her uncle's side. She had knocked him out as softly yet surely as she could, but he could have been injured when he fell down. Worry went through her at her as Megan made her eyes tear up, crying hatefully at Lady for knocking out their precious uncle.

Selfish sneered at both Lady and Megan for being so concerned with someone besides themselves, even getting on the dirty kitchen floor in their concern. Killer just muttered that they were lucky J'onn wasn't dead like all the other Martians in their future and Fury hissed at them all for all to shut up, imbeciles!

Lady Martian pushed all of them away; she wasn't the world's most powerful telepath for no reason. A mediator of them all, Lady checked J'onn's pulse. He was fine and it made Megan relax until her emotions were no longer felt.

Lady Martian telekinetically lifted Martian Manhunter with loving gentleness, mentally apologizing for the outbursts of her sub-personalities. They had gotten in the way, as they usually did when they showed themselves.

Her sub-personalities weren't other personalities, but key pieces of others' personalities that had been absorbed into her personality during the days following the Day of Darkness. She had gone on countless self-given spying missions for some sort of clue as to who had caused such terror and loss. She had scourged through every thought, memory, and emotion in the minds of countless minds of men and women so evil it had once chilled her to the core. In her own weak and unstable emotional state – her emotional state had always been weak back then, she admitted – personality traits she had encountered repeatedly had merged themselves into her own, amplifying those formerly tiny parts of her own personality and morphing her into what she was today.

She didn't mind anymore. If she couldn't accept herself then how could she ever be of any use? Would she always remain this weak heroine with potential too powerful for her to tap?

No. She refused and gotten past it. She controlled them, not the other way around. Her telepathic ability assured her of that. It didn't matter that her teammates would sometimes shudder at her presence as much as her enemies, only hiding it better. It didn't matter that sometimes she stared at the roof of their mountain base and asked herself how she could live with her screwed up life as the last Martian. It didn't matter that when she would once flinch from any sort of graphic violence, she now craved power and rush of pure _life_ that flowed through her when she ripped Light member's mind apart like paper or telekinetically forced their arms into opposite directions to tear them in half.

She was happy. The Light was going to die and she was a heroine, one of the best and most powerful, just like her Uncle J'onn had always wanted her to be. He would have been proud of her of he had lived to see all her accomplishments, so very proud. She just knew it.

And there was nothing Megan wanted more, nothing Selfish, Killer and Fury wanted more, nothing Lady wanted more than to make her precious Uncle J'onn proud of her.

The broken pieces of the girl once known as M'gann M'orazz pulled themselves together into the stable form of Lady Martian and made their way to the containment room. She didn't even notice that Flash had already zipped by while she was unfocused and taken the Superman of the past away. She wondered if that meant something.

~Sorry that this one is the shortest yet. I just didn't want to mix the last of the captures with the capturees waking up. I swear none will be any shorter than this – the next one is actually very long. I wonder who you readers think will be the first to wake up.

How did you guys feel about Lady Martian there? I wasn't going to make Megan go psycho for no reason any more than I made Artemis go psycho for no reason. If you didn't get the explanation, basically Megan did a lot of undercover work, ripping through every part of many horrible villains' minds, along with Light member's minds. Her mental state and emotional state were so weak that those people's worst traits got added onto her, making her the psycho she is. They aren't actual other personalities, just pieces of M'gann's own personality that assert themselves uncontrollably. The Lady is actually M'gann's personality, Megan being the sweeter, loving personality traits that rarely show themselves. Lady, or M'gann, is the cocky, seductive, paranoid main personality. She just channels certain ones at certain times, not that her teammates know this.

I'm just loading this story with foreshadowing, maybe too much. Aggh!

~For I Will Run You Over


	7. Fight Fire with Fire

A/N – It's been a while but my other story needed to be updated too. Life is also time consuming so I hope you all had something to do while waiting for me. Enjoy my pretties!

Also I have to warn you: **This chapter is graphic.** So if you can't stand the mentions of blood or killing people, you really shouldn't be reading this chapter. Or several of the later chappies to be honest. Sorry but I'm just that type of writer, though it's not _too_ too bad. I think.

Superman soared through the sky so high up that cars were ants, buildings were small rocks or pebbles, and people were microscopic cells. The clouds were like the dust in the sky, scattering as he shot through them. The atmosphere was a blue blur around him as he flew at full speed.

This was the closest to peace for Superman. The silence aside from the gusting air and his own thoughts was the only heaven he would get now. He'd done too much to deserve anything better.

This was why, in the deepest recesses of his Kryptonian heart, Superman secretly believed that they would fail. They didn't deserve to save the world anymore after they'd already failed it before. The Light won and the heroes failed. They couldn't win when it really mattered in the future and they couldn't win now, when it really mattered in the past. They had everything going for them but Superman had a gut feeling they wouldn't succeed. Their mentors, the first Superman, would hate him even more than before for failing their world again…

Superman almost winced at the thought of their mentors. Did they deserve to see their mentors again? After everything they'd done? Would their mentors ever accept them, twisted and haunted and irreversibly broken as they were? Would they accept Dark Justice's knowledge and ways?

Superman wasn't a mindless animal despite how he acted. Sure he was an animal, but not a _mindless_ one. He'd just lost all his faith he watched his idol and would-be father die from a fleet of Kryptonite infused missiles that struck the Hall of Justice during that stupid political ceremony. He'd lost his faith in being human and being a rule follower. Villains didn't let anything tame them and as a result, they had won.

So Superman had put it on his shoulders to be the untamed one, the inhuman one. Fight fire with fire. Lady Martian did a good enough job being bat-shit crazy and completely unpredictable, but even she had laws she would never break. She had codes and, though some of them no longer believed it, morals. She would never betray the team even if it would save her life, if it would save the world. The team first, the members second. She would never kill – he said kill, not hurt – an innocent civilian unless the job required it. She would never leave a Light member living if she could help it. She would never sacrifice one of her teammates for anything. She doesn't speak badly of the mentors or _let_ anyone speak badly of the mentors.

In fact, all their members went by those codes. None of them had broken those unwritten laws or would ever break them. They were as sacred as the mentors and their younger selves.

But Superman was going to be the untamed one, the one who didn't listen to rules or codes or laws. He hadn't wanted listen to them, even if he believed in them.

His team had found out and convinced him that he could still be the untamed one, the inhuman one, and still have some sort of code. It hadn't made sense to Superman then, but now he understood it.

Even untamed, wild animals had rules. Not-rule rules, but still rules. So he listened to the codes of Dark Justice and acted as close to a wild animal he could. He didn't talk if he could help it – because what use were words when they didn't change anything? – and instead spoke with his fists and heat vision. He wasn't nice enough to lobotomize anyone, though he had before. He preferred to just melt their brains inside their heads, because those who could not function were killed by the Light anyway. Save everyone the trouble.

But if push ever came to shove Superman knew he was probably the most likely to break the codes of Dark Justice. He was the animal in their group and the others were simply more human than him. Even Lightning Trident and Lady Martian, who were as biologically not human, were more human in their hearts than Superman was.

Superman didn't deserve to be human and maybe the first Superman had known all along. Everyone denied it, told him was being stupid, but maybe his idol had felt what he would become and that was why he refused to be near him. Superman knew he hadn't deserved any attention no matter how much future Superman's heart ached for it.

Superman shook his head, trying to remove the thoughts in his brain like they were water in his ears. He scanned the ground below him and spotted his target. Slowing, he dived down.

He landed on the ground right outside the building. It looked like a simple marine laboratory off the coast of Massachusetts but Superman knew better. The beach forest scenery and hidden location were purposeful to keep the lab away from civilization. The way it looked way too kept up for a building in the beach side forest didn't help.

This was the place. Superman didn't bother calling Trident to tell him he was going in. Superman wasn't one for such things anymore. He would do what he wanted and no one could stop him – the world's supply of Kryptonite, besides the pieces owned by Batman and Green Arrow respectively, had been destroyed in the missiles that killed Superman. No one could stop him except his allies. And magic of course, but after what happened to Zatanna none of them spoke of magic anymore.

Superman landed on the ground, black cape fluttering around him. He saw the two security cameras on either side of the doors looking at him and let his eyes glow red with a familiar warmth.

Twin beams destroyed the metal cameras one at a time. Superman walked up to the front door, taking a moment to breath in the familiar scent of the forest beach base, memories floating through his head.

"_Are you one hundred percent sure this is the place?" Artemis asked for the one hundredth time. They were all hidden in the trees as they gazed at the building. _

_Robin sent her an agitated look. "Stop doubting Zatanna Artemis, she knows what she's doing. We know this is the place where they sent the underwater missiles from. Or more correctly, one of the places."_

"_Then why didn't she come along?" Artemis shot back. Her paranoia had increased to therapeutic levels like the rest of them but the female archer seemed to show it the most._

"_For the same reasons Red Arrow stayed behind – we need some reserve members if something goes wrong and we all die. Plus Red Arrow is still injured from getting to base and needs to recover, as does Zatanna." Robin retorted fiercely. Superboy sighed._

"_Guys, be quiet. I'm trying to listen in." He said and the two shut up. Superboy sent a worried gaze to Aqualad, who was staring frozen at the unsuspecting building before them. Superboy still wasn't good with dealing with others' emotions and this time was no different._

_Artemis gave him a predatory smile, something the teenage girl was beginning to perfect. "Don't worry Kaldur; today we'll make these people pay for what they've done."_

_Kid Flash grinned and though it was still a warm expression, there were hints of darkness creeping in on the sides. "Yeah dude, just wait for a few more minutes. We'll give them hell for daring to blow up Atlantis."_

_Robin snorted playfully. "You're one to talk about waiting." Kid Flash just laughed quietly._

"_Everyone ready?" Miss Martian whispered. Her ember eyes seemed to glow brighter recently._

_Artemis aimed her bow just as Robin pulled out a batarang. They flew through the air at the same time and the two security cameras blew up. The team moved out and Superboy would later remember the strange smell of salty sea air and blood mixed together, forever imprinted on his mind._

Superman stood before the doors and glared at them before pulling back a fist and destroying the door.

There were several people, several humans, in the front room. They stared at him in shock and Superman pulled back his teeth in a snarl.

"Who-what – Superman?" One scientist let out incredulously.

Superman growled, eyes glowing red with fury. He remembered the day the team had broken in here, how they slaughtered every man and woman in here, including Black Manta. How they burnt it to the ground so the Light couldn't reuse their bodies or revive them. How good salty sea air smelt when mixed with blood.

He wanted to smell it again.

"I'm not _your_ Superman." The Superman of the future growled. The scientists cowered and Superman felt a surge of strength flow through him.

They were right to be afraid. Wild animals were dangerous when angered.

Superman, with his red and black costume, shot forward in a blur that could compare to the Flash. He began crushing skulls, uncaring of how much blood got onto him. He was careful not to destroy the building as he destroyed its tenants – the League would come here later and see the files that would prove invaluable later. Plus it would show the League that killing really was the only way to permanently getting rid of huge problems. If future Superman didn't kill all these evil people Atlantis would pay the price.

Superman went level by level, smashing skulls with his bare hands, slashing heat vision beams through people's stomachs, crushing most of the bones in followers' bodies and before stepping on their throats. He left a wave of destruction behind him, uncaring of the blood as long as the computers and filing cabinets stayed unharmed. The sharp copper tang of blood no longer bothered him.

He worked his way to the top and then went back down, not even sparing himself a look at the dead bodies. There were two underground floors where he knew Black Manta was.

Superman tore open the thick steel door and huffed when the freezing air blasted into his face. He remembered the coldness of this place and didn't care anymore now then he had the first time.

"_There are minds behind this door." Miss Martian muttered to the rest of the team, hands resting on her temples. They hadn't been able to find Black Manta anywhere and Aqualad was getting noticeably frustrated. Artemis was getting jumpy as well, even with all the kills she'd made._

_They knew the Light follower was here. Zatanna had pin-pointed his location to be right here. The magician wasn't wrong so they had to look harder and after searching every room they'd found this ominous steel door._

_Superboy wiped his bloody hands on his blood smeared jeans and walked up the large metal door. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the door with his x-ray vision. After a moment he blinked and looked at the team._

"_There are definitely people right there but I can't see through it. The door is made with lead. I hear voices close by the door so it might not be best to just ram straight through without a care." Superboy said. Aqualad looked ready to tell them '_hell with it, tear that door apart Superboy_' but before he could Kid Flash walked up to the door._

"_Don't' worry guys, I've got this. Wait about twenty seconds before ripping down the door, 'kay Supes?" Kid Flash said confidently. Then he pressed his palms flat against the door and began to vibrate. His body was soon a blur of red and yellow, not all the red from his costume, and then he sort of fell through the steel lead door._

_Superboy counted to twenty in his head before pulling his fist back and punching a hole through the thick metal. It went straight through all three feet – his strength must be growing closer to Superman's now that he's getting older. It's comforting, knowing he'll eventually have the strength to do what's needed to be done._

_He used his other hand to peel back the metal door like it's a banana peel and Robin lets out a cackle that now sounds much more creepy and frightening than before when he spots the bodies lying on the ground, necks bent unnaturally. Wally would always be the pacifist of them, even when he killed. Breaking someone's neck, especially at superspeed, was the most painless way to do it._

_The guns the men had are piled up against the wall. Kid Flash is grinning at them from a familiar heroic pose. "Take that Robin – my score's higher than yours!"_

_Robin seems to realize this and scowls playfully at his best friend. "Not by much, and I'll still beat you when we find the rest of the goons down here. You won't kill more than me this time KF!"_

_Both laugh happily and Superboy wonders if it's healthy for them to turn killing their opponents into a game to see who can kill more, like it's some video game you play on an X-box. But if it keeps them sane then Superboy won't say anything because they all have their coping mechanisms. Robin and Kid Flash are serious about their jobs so letting them have some fun while doing them can't hurt even if their new version of 'fun' would have had them gagging just a few months ago._

_How things change._

Superman stares at the door in front of him. It's still infused with lead but Superman doesn't care – the only ones here who can be hurt by bullets are the bad guys. They bounce off of him like bubbles and honestly, they tickle more than they hurt. If he even feels them at all.

He wastes no time, smashing the door to bits with knuckles covered in others' blood. As he tears the door away bullets rain out of the openings, harmless to his alien skin. Superman grabs a particularly sharp piece of shrapnel and hurls it at one of the men, piercing him through the stomach. He drops his gun and collapses.

The other four men and staring at him with wide eyes, shaking in fear as they shoot at him uselessly. Superman lets out a snarl and uses his heat vision to cut them all in half. The guns fall to the ground. Then he walks up to the heavily bleeding man and stomps on his skull. He had to make sure he stayed dead.

There is no more time. Black Manta must know he's here by now and escaping. Superman lifts his feet just off the ground and flies through the rooms, killing the random scientists and workers here and there. None are Manta, future betrayer and destroyer of Atlantis.

Black Manta was the one who knew the layout of Atlantis. He knew their weapons and their weaknesses and used his knowledge to plan the perfect strategic location to strike the cities. Atlantians were killed by the thousands and Kaldur could do nothing to stop it. The underwater city was lost without its true king and Orm just didn't match King Orin. Atlantis was burnt to the ocean floor, its remains left to rot.

Superman knows Trident wishes he could be here to kill his father but Superman is the best choice to get to the Light facility, shut it down, and kill Black Manta within a quick span of time while coming out uninjured.

Speed and efficiency are big things when you're trying to stop an evil organization from destroying your world in the span of a few days. A large group of heroes can only disappear for so long without the League noticing. He was glad the others were making sure they had as much time as possible before the League realized something was going on because when the League found out that Dark Justice was there they would stop them even though Dark Justice was only trying to save the League and the world.

Superman hears the familiar Vader-like breathing noise of Black Manta in his suit and shoots through several walls to the cave connected to this place. Superman busts through the metal door to see the familiar room.

_Robin has the electronically locked door hacked in seconds and Aqualad flings it open, looking on the verge of running straight through it. They are in a cave, metal stairs leading from the door to a metal platform. The other half of the cave is filled with water and there is a small pier with a motor boat connected to it sticking out from the platform. Large metal garage doors are opened up to the sea. Black Manta is just about to board the boat when he turns to see Young Justice standing there. His henchmen stand already in the boat, guns raised at them._

_Manta chuckles of all things. It grates Artemis' ears. "So the wannabe heroes are here. I must say I'm surprised though – is that blood on you children's hands? How proud of you your mentors would be." The Light member mocks in his breathy voice._

_Robin holds a batarang in a death grip, Kid Flash narrow his eyes dangerously, and Miss Martian's eyes glow brighter, fury emanating from her features. No one mentions their mentors, not when they helped kill them._

"_You're going to die for that." Artemis hisses, raising her bow as she points a trick arrow at him._

_Black Manta watches them. "You are children and heroes at that. Unless you've come to your senses and given in to the Light you will be killed now. If your mentors didn't stand a chance you stand less of a chance." He looked at Aqualad. "You were the most disappointing of all the heroes. To waste your life protecting civilians…you are a waste."_

_Black Manta lifts a gun and shoots a red laser at them. Superboy uses his body to block it and the rest of the team deploy themselves, Artemis shooting her trick arrow. It hits the motor of the boat and in a small explosion, destroys it._

_There is no escape now. The team fights like the villain and his henchmen have never seen before and soon Manta's followers are dead. Black Manta is backed into a corner by the team, away from the water where he could escape. Artemis shoots an arrow that makes most of the surface water ice over, ensuring the criminal cannot get away._

_Black Manta gives an airy laugh. "So you are killers now. Seems the Light has done their job more so than we thought. You all are good as villains now."_

_Kid Flash looks at him in disgust. "We are _nothing_ like you. We are nothing like the Light – we're the darkness that's going to put you out like a fucking candle."_

_Aqualad looks Black Manta in the eye as the criminal leans against the wall from the floor, heavily injured to the point where he can no longer stand. Aqualad is standing over him, splattered with blood but standing tall and proud as Poseidon. The son looks down at his father._

"_You have taken too much from me. I am not the waste. You are, for you only bring horror to the world and put it out for everyone to see. But I will bring destruction upon your allies with my own and the Light will learn that the heroes will not stand for this takeover of the world. We are rebelling and your allies will crumble before us. We are destruction for the good of all life and our justice will crush the Light like I am about to crush you." Kaldur told him, his expression displaying how serious he was._

_Black Manta narrowed his eyes at the teenager. "You aren't heroes anymore though. Not like Aquaman was – you are even more of a waste to him than you are to me. But then again, Aquaman was a waste in general."_

_Aqualad's eyes burned with fury. "No one insults my mentor in my presence!" He screamed, swinging a water hammer down on the villain. Electricity surged through the hammer as Aqualad pounded again and again. The team watched silently, letting Kaldur have his moment._

_Kaldur stopped after several minutes, panting. The water fell to the ground and he stared at the crushed, crumpled, and cooked body before him. Silence reined over the underwater cave. Superboy couldn't hear Black Manta's heartbeat._

_Then Aqualad's shoulders slumped and he collapsed to his knees kneeling before the dead body. His water bearers slipped form his grasp and he body began to shake._

"_Aquaman…my King…" Kaldur let out weakly before tears began to roll down his cheeks. A sob choked out of his throat. His head lowered and he sobbed relentlessly._

_Megan got to her knees beside Kaldur and wrapped a comforting arm around his waist. Wally was at his other side in a second, his arm around Kaldur's shoulder as he gave a small squeeze. Artemis hugged him from behind, burying her face into his back despite the blood it got on her. Dick and Conner got in front of him and just sat there trying to comfort their friend with their presences. Their little family of haunted loners with no one left to run to._

_It was one of the longest moments of all their lives and Superboy feels helpless. They couldn't keep doing this, breaking down. Superboy couldn't comfort people, never been taught how, and it didn't come naturally to him. The only time his strength didn't matter._

Superman sees Black Manta about to board that same boat and the second Superman is visible Manta's minions begin shooting lasers at him. They hurt a bit but he grabs the metal door to block them before throwing it at the criminals.

Some dive off the boat while others get hit by the door. Manta stands from the pier and glares at him. "Who are you? You can't be Superman yet you look like him."

Superman glares down at the Light member and thinks of Trident, of how killing his mentor's greatest enemy killed his friend's emotions. Superman turns off the rational part of his brain, as easy as flicking a switch, and snarls at him. He's an animal now, an untamed wild creature that lives only for killing, and all his instincts tell him to gut Black Manta like a fish.

Black Manta shoots his gun at him but this future Superman in black and red, blood splattering his costume, is beyond feeling the pain. He charges forward and punches Black Manta to where he flies into a cave wall with a _crack_ before falling into the water.

It takes only a few moments to kill the goons before Superman dives into the water. Holding his breath Superman sees Black Manta struggling to get to the surface, trying to hold off the waves of water that are pouring into his helmet. Superman had broken it when he'd punched Manta and now the villain is drowning.

Superman gives a snarl and launches himself at Black Manta. He wrenches the offending helmet off Manta's head and them grabs his shoulders, holding the Light member underwater.

Black Manta struggles but it's no use. Superman is stronger than him and can hold his breath for a longer time. Manta doesn't have gills. Black Manta is drowning and he knows it.

Superman gives a growl when the man doesn't die fast enough. But then he decides he'll let this drag out because Trident would want it to last as long as possible and Black Manta drowning to death is poetic justice. Lightning Trident always liked poetic justice.

Black Manta's struggles weaken and stop altogether. His head lolls and Superman can't hear a heartbeat. The anti-hero lets go and the body floats to the surface, unmoving.

Superman crushes his throat before leaving just to make sure. He knows all the Light's tricks and won't let them win this one.

Then he stalks his way out of the sublevels of this place to the front room where this all started. Superman grabs the phone connected to the reception desk and calls an old ally, someone who survived the Day Darkness and helped the team beyond what they can ever repay. They may not know it but this person saved all their lives several times and helped them all from completely breaking apart.

"_Hello, Wayne residence._" A polite British voice says.

Superman switches on his rational side again. Time to pretend to be human. Alfred Pennyworth had survived in their future and helped supply Nightwing, Tigress, and Red Arrow without them having to worry for the longest time. Then he found out that they were killers and refused to help them any longer, telling them Batman would never condone them doing these things. The butler left while Nightwing was on a mission and they'd never heard of him since. Now Nightwing has to deal with supplying the weapons through Wayne Enterprises, not that he minds. Less of a middleman now, even though he clearly misses his grandfather figure. Superman bets Nightwing erased the memory of the elderly butler entirely just to save himself the pain.

"_I'm sorry, but your heavy breathing is quite disturbing so I shall be hanging up now unless you have something important to say._"

"_No!_" Superman shouts, barely stopping himself from growling. "Please, I...I need you to call the League." He pants out.

"_And you cannot do so yourself?_" Alfred says, an insult hidden in his polite tone.

"Can't. You have a direct line in the cave. Tell them that a Light member is dead. Two actually, but one's here."

Silence for the longest time before Alfred asks, "_The cave?_"

"Yeah," Superman pants. He hates long conversations now and Alfred somehow makes every conversation long. He doesn't know how long he can keep talking without a growl or snarl coming in. He hates useless words. They never fix anything. "The cave. Call them, now."

It's basically a demand and before Alfred can get anything else out of him Superman hangs up, a sigh of relief coming out of him. Conversation is almost physically painful now, his vocal cords and brain so used to the simpler functions of an animal.

Superman grunts and flies away from the Light building. He reaches to his ear for his long distance communicator. They only use it if they are sure no one is nearby and they aren't close enough for connecting minds.

"Manta's dead. Called Alfred to have him inform the League. Hinted about Sportsmaster too."

"_Good. We've already had Lady call the League and tell them the mentors are taking a training weekend with their partners on short notice, so we have two days before the League calls unless someone else like Iris or Alfred calls the League. We're trying to decide whether to have Lady call them too or just leave them alone but keep an eye on their communications._" Lightning Trident replies. Unlike Tigress the news that his father is dead doesn't get him excited or make him fulfilled. It's merely made everything a bit more normal and Superman hadn't expected any sort of reaction anyway. Trident never has the time or the capacity for emotional reactions.

"Are Red Arrow and Tigress getting the past Red Arrow?" Superman asks because he can be curious. He's already had to talk a lot today, a little more can't hurt. This mission will require talking more so he needs to get used to it. But conversations with Alfred always hurt the most. He doesn't know why – Alfred had never meant anything special to Superman before the mentors died.

Maybe it's because Alfred was the only non-superhero any of them talked to after the Day of Darkness. The only one who knew how regular life was going.

"_Yes they are. Lady Martian and I will deal with the League and after words we'll take our bioship to the West coast threats to Atlantis. Finish up the East coast threats to Atlantis and then come back to base. Do nothing else – we will all need our sleep. Understood Superman?_"

Lightning Trident sounded emotionally dead as always and Superman thought of the two men whose deaths made him that way – Aquaman and Black Manta. Superman could understand how Black Manta affected him. Even though Trident hated Manta he was still his biological father and no matter how much you hate it, you can't change the fact that biology matters to some degree.

"Understood."

~I didn't expect this one but I felt I needed to explore a bit more on their plans on how to take down the Light. This was all Superman/boy centered here, but somehow Lightning Trident/Aqualad crept in and got a lot of backstory in (it surprised me too!). Superman is simply trying to be lawless like the villains to take them down. A 'fight fire with fire' way of thinking which works well for him. And he's the only one who believes they'll fail, interesting.

For those who have been asking I just confirmed it in those flashbacks that yes, every member of Dark Justice has killed before, even before they named themselves Dark Justice. How that change in philosophy actually happened will be explained much later. But info here: Flash is a pacifist killer who ends his enemy's pain quickly and Nightwing does not use guns as he refuses to break that one rule of Batman. The rest don't care as much about how their enemies die, as long as they get dead.

Next we'll have past Red Arrow meets future Red Arrow and Tigress. Fun!

I wonder what tricks Superman was talking about…

~For I Will Run You Over


End file.
